This could be a problem
by SuperOnceNCISchick
Summary: A one shot that was requested to me, I loved the story so here it is. I am the younger sibling of the Salvatores, also am a hybrid witch. Not to mention I am also in a relationship with Kol Mikaelson but I anger the witches so one night after Kol and I sleep together I end up pregnant, and Kol doesn't take it that well.


**Okay this is a oneshot that I wrote, someone requested it and I couldn't not write a oneshot OC story about Kol, I love his character and the wonderful man that plays him one the show, Nathaniel Buzolic. It was one of my first times writing oneshots. I really hope she likes it, and everyone else I hope you all like it! I know that you can't be a vampire and a witch but for the sake of this story my character is, just a heads up. Not to mention the fact that vampires can't get pregnant since my character is a witch it is possible if only in this story. Enjoy!**

I loved being the younger Salvatore sibling sometimes, my brothers were very protective of me but then again they were also big brothers and they tormented me like crazy. But what do you expect from your older brothers. I was not only Damon and Stefan's younger sister like my brothers I was a vampire but that wasn't all I was, I was also a witch. I liked being a witch, it seemed to come in handy when I was with my brothers and there was some kind of need for a witch. It seemed to happen a lot after all this was Mystic Falls where crazy things happened every week.

I was so in a relationship with an orignal, Kol Mikaelson. He had been my favourite original since the moment I saw him. We met at the Mikaelson ball, right after his brother Klaus undaggered him. He had been daggered for a 100 years, I always wondered if Klaus hadn't daggered Kol would I have met him. Considering our current relationship, I think we would have met and started being in a relationship together.

I did know that his siblings knew about us but I hadn't exactly told Damon or Stefan they might know but I didn't tell them. I mean Kol and I walk around Mystic Falls together, we spend some time at the Grill together. Kol was according to his siblings the most dangerous of the Mikaelson siblings and after meeting him I knew why. He took risks, didn't care what he did, the consequences to his actions he just did what he wanted.

I was suprised that I was what he wanted, I mean I was a vampire which was his type I knew he didn't really like humans all that much. He seemed to only want them for one thing, drinking their blood but hey we both seemed to have that in common.

I was a lot like my brother Damon but I was more like the ripper that my brother Stefan was. He didn't like that side of him, I embraced that part of me and I know Kol liked that side of me.

I was at the Grill with my brothers, they seemed to be watching over me. I really hated how they thought they needed to look out for me I was a hybrid witch after all I could take care of myself.

"Damon can I please just get a bite to eat please I am bored" I sat as I sat next to my brother Damon, next to him was his drinking buddy Alaric, nice guy. Stefan was sitting on the other side of me, talking to Caroline who was sitting next to him.

"Really you just want to go out and kill some human cause you bored" Stefan said turning to me, I groaned.

"Stefan I am a vampire its what I am" I replied back at him annoyed.

"Yes but you're also a witch, which is why I don't understand this instinct to kill just for fun" Stefan asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come of Stefan stop being a buzz kill let the girl have a little fun once in a while" Damon chimed in, I smiled at him I knew who my favourite brother was.

"I am trying to make sure she doesn't do something stupid and get herself killed" Stefan pointed out.

"Stefan don't worry about me, like you said I am not only a vampire but a witch too so I have powers vampires like you and Damon please let me go" I said pleading with my brother.

"How about you take someone with you?" Stefan suggested, I groaned looking back at the door, I smiled and I saw my boyfriend Kol Mikealson.

"Hey guy if I go with Kol is that okay?" I asked.

They both turned to look at Kol who had just walked in to the Grill.

"No thats even worse than being alone" Damon pointed out.

"No it's not I'm going and there is nothing you guys can do about it" I said standing up, Damon and Stefan turned to look at my trying to stop me.

"Seriously why did you have to befriend the pyshco original?" Damon asked.

"You must be talking about me" I looked to see Kol standing next to me, I immediately got a huge smile on my face. He put a hand on my back, moving it up and down occasionally getting down to my butt which I chuckled about them looking up at him he just smiled.

"Yes Kol, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked him.

"I was coming here to see if your sister was here, I have been looking for her" He said looking down at me. "She promised me a night of just her and I, no big brothers"

"I don't think thats going to happen" Damon replied.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter mate its her choice" Kol said looking at me, I smiled.

"He's right, and I am going with him end of story" I said, there was nothing they could say or do that was going to change my mind.

"Fine but if you hurt her, so help me I will kill you myself" Stefan said sternly, Kol smiled.

"I don't think she would like that would you?" Kol turned to me, I shook my head. "Come on we have a fun night ahead of us"

I walked out of the Grill with Kol, smiling he had got me away from Stefan and Damon thankfully. I knew we were going on a hunt but I didn't know what Kol had planned for the rest of the night but I had an idea.

I enjoyed my time alone with Kol and hunting with him was one of my favourite pass times. After we finished our hunt we went back to his house.

"That was so much fun Kol" I said as we walked into Kol's house, well it was the Mikealson mansion. I asked Kol if he ever thought about getting a place away from his siblings, he said he thought about if I would consider staying there with me.

"You never get tired of hunting with me do you darling?" He said smiling at me, I walked over to him.

"There are a couple of activities I will never get tired of doing with you" I said smiling, he looking at me with a huge smirk.

"Would you like to do one of those activites right now" He said putting his hands around my waist.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" I said as he crashed his lips against mine, kissing me hard an passionately.

Seconds later he took us up to his bedroom, he let go pushing me down on his bed. I smiled up at him as he climbed on top of me attacking my lips once again. I kissed him back just as hard, I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

He tore my clothes off leaving me in my bra and underwear, I looking up at him.

"Hey I liked that shirt" I said frowning up at him.

"I'll get you another one" He said as he kissing me again, moving down to my neck.

I moaned as his lips roamed on my neck and shoulders, leaving hickeys and slight bite marks. I didn't mind one bit, I was worried about my brothers they would not take it well.

"Kol" I moaned. "Your turn"

He let go of me smiling as he nodded at me, I took off his shirt and pants he kicked his shoes and socks off right after.

"You ready darling?" He asked me, I nodded. This was going to be a long night, and I couldn't wait.

Hours later we both lay in his bed, covered up with a blanket. I had my head against his chest and arms wrapped around him. He had one of his hands on my back rubbing it back as worth, it was soothing.

A while later I fell asleep, woke up in his bed and he wasn't there. I got dressed and went downstairs, he wasn't there and neither was any of his siblings.

I went back to the Salvatore boarding house, I wondered if my brothers would be there. If they were it would probably to wait till I get home to see where I was. I really hoped that my brothers had some other thing going on so I wouldn't have to face them just yet.

Luckily for me when I walked throught the door, there was no one there, no brothers or their friends or anyone.

Over the next couple I started feeling sick, I really didn't know why. I mean I was a vampire and a witch why was I feeling this way and how.

I spent time with Kol he didn't seem to notice me, being any different which was mostly because I hid it from him quite well.

My brother notice me not feeling well, luckily for me the didn't say anything about me after I stayed over at Kol's that night.

"Ashley what's going on with you, you seem out of it?" Stefan asked, I was sitting on the couch he was sitting on a chair across from the couch. It was just me and Stefan in the house, Damon was out with Elena maybe.

"Nothing Stefan i'm fine" I assured him, but he didn't seem to believe me.

"No something is up you've been hiding something from me and Damon" Stefan said, I didn't know what to do I didn't know what was going on.

"Nothing to worry about Stefan, I promise if something was wrong I would tell you right away okay" I told him, he looked unsure but he knew I would tell him anything serious.

"Okay fine you know if this was you and Damon this might have gone a completely different way he is our big brother after all" Stefan said, I smiled. Damon may like to torment Stefan and I but that means he is the only person who can.

"Yeah I know he loves to mess with us but that also means he is the only one that can do so" I said, he was protective and so was Stefan. "Okay can I go I promised I would have some girl time with Bonnie and Caroline"

"Okay go have fun, see you later sis" Stefan said as I walked out of the boarding house getting in my car heading over to Carolines house.

I knocked on the door, Caroline opened the door smiling.

"Anthi, there you are Bonnie's making us something to eat" I said walking in to her house, into the kitchen where Bonnie was making us some sandwichs, I sat down on one of the stools in the ktichen in front of the table Bonnie was working at, Caroline sat beside me.

"Anthi, you're here" Bonnie said as she put the plate of sandwhichs in front of Caroline and I. "Enjoy"

"Thanks Bonnie they look great" I said grabbing a sandwhich taking a bite, it was great.

I had made it about half way before I didn't feel well, I put the sandwich down and ran to the bathroom. I made it to the bathroom before I ended up throwing up, this had been happening a lot lately.

I sat on the bathroom floor, I had stopped throwing up but I wasn't feeling well. I looked to the door of the bathroom, Caroline and Bonnie were standing there looking concerned and confused about what was going on with me.

"Anthi you okay?" Caroline asked I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Honestly no, I have been feeling like this for a few days not only that but doing that quite a lot" I said motioning to the toliet and what I had just done.

"I think I need to talk to the witches maybe they know what is going on with you" Bonnie said walking away.

I wanted to follow her but I was worried about throwing up again, if I was right about what was going on I needed to know why and I felt the witches would hold the answers.

I sat in the bathroom as Bonnie talked to the witches finding out what was up with me, I heard her chanting in latin and the wind.

A while went by as I finally felt better, Caroline was still with me making sure I was okay. She walked back with me to Bonnie who was in her living room. I looked at her as Caroline and I walk into the living room. I looked at her, she looked back at me she looked sad which worried me.

"Bonnie what is it?" I asked her, I needed to know what was going on with me.

"The witches told me that you're pregnant" She said looking at me, Caroline looked at me really suprised. "There is also a reason behind it"

"Pregnant I didn't even know you were dating anyone" Caroline looked at me in suprise.

"Please tell me Bonnie" I said, I was both happy and worried. I mean I was having Kol Mikealson baby I couldn't believe it I was overwhelmed. But I also was really worried about how he would take it, I knew he liked me but this was something completely different.

"Well it turned out the witches aren't happy with you it might have something to do with the guy you are seeing the father of this baby" Bonnie said looking at me, the witches seemed to have told Bonnie.

"Oh okay" I said I was worried the witches had made me pregnant, part of the reason being who I was seeing maybe. Maybe it was because I was abusing my powers as a witch, they seemed to be teaching me a lesson, or maybe the fact that I seemed to embrace my vampire side instead of my witch side.

"So are you going to tell Caroline who the father is?" Bonnie said looking at me, I smiled it was funny Kol's brother had a thing for her and Kol and I were dating.

"Tell me Anthi" Caroline ushered me.

"Okay I have been in a relationship with Kol for a while now and he is the father" I told Caroline she chuckles but she also seemed shocked.

"Really Kol Mikaelson, well congrats Anthi" She told me, I smiled.

"Thanks now come the insane task of telling him" I realized this was going to be interesting, I was hoping he would take it well but you never know.

"Good luck you want me to drop you off at the Mikaelson mansion" Caroline offered to me.

"Thanks Car, I think I will take you up on that" I said as I say goodbye to Bonnie, walking to Carolines car, I was really worried but hoping for the best.

When we arrived at his place, Caroline turned to me wishing me good luck again, it would seem like I needed it.

I walked into the mansion, calling for Kol I hoped he wasn't alone but luck didn't seem to be on my side as Kol appeared in front of me moments later.

"There you are darling" He said coming up to me kissing me.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked him.

"Nope something wrong?" He asked, he seemed to be able to sense something was up I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Well not really wrong but there is something I have to tell you" I said looking at him he seemed to understand it was serious.

"Okay whats up?" he asked.

"Well somethings up with me, it has to do with you" I said this wasn't going very well, I tried to make sense. "Okay it seems the witchs are mad at me for a number of reasons and they thought it was a good idea to make me pregnant"

I looked at him, his face was blank for a couple of seconds, then he got angry quick.

"You're what how could this happen why did this happened" He said, he was extremely pissed he got up grabbing a vase and throwing it across the room, definitely not taking it well. "What did you do?"

"I don't know abusing my magic, being more of a vampire than witch maybe" I said it seemed to make him even more angry.

"Maybe how can you not know, the witches did this you need to find out why" He yelling now, getting angrier by the second throwing whatever he could getting his hands on.

"They won't tell me there angry with me okay why would they tell me why" I told him, I tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working.

"Well then ask one of you witchy friends" He yelled throwing bowls and lamps everywhere.

"I don't think that is going to work" I replied I tried to calm down myself I was worried about the baby.

"You think?" He yelled then groaned throwing another bowl across the room.

"They are friends with me why would the witches help them which would help me, Kol I didn't plan on this" I urged him.

"Fine you didn't but it still happened" He not quite yelling still but still pissed.

"It did lets try to make the most of it, start thinking about the baby" I said, he looked back at me.

"The baby Anthi I am an original, this wasn't supposed to happen, now because of your carelessness your pregnant" He started yelling.

"You never wanted a child did you?" I asked him.

"Not really I might have hundreds of years ago but I knew there was no way it could happen and so now I am not exactly thrilled when you get pregnant" He yelled again punching the wall, leaving a huge hole it.

"What is going here" I heard a voice say, I looked to see Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus walk into the house, seemed like they were coming back home heard the shouting coming to see what was going on.

"Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus even nice to see you all" I said looking at them, Kol rolled his eyes. "Thank you for coming by"

"You're welcome we all heard Kol yelling and seemed to have come to your rescue" Elijah replied, I smiled.

"So what is going on why were we coming to your rescue Anthi?" Rebekah asked, Kol looked at me.

"Go ahead tell her" Kol replied he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Well turned out I am pregnant" I said, I see Rebekah's eyes light up, she comes over to me hugging me.

"Oh Anthi congratulations, I am so happy for you, looks like I am going to be an aunt" She said letting go of me.

"I agree with Rebekah congratulations to you and Kol" Elijah said as he smiled at me, and giving his brother a glare.

"Cheer up Kol, or should say father to be" Klaus said teasing his little brother he glared at Klaus. "I think you could have done better than my brother Anthi much better"

"I don't think I could have Klaus" I said looking over at, Kol he looked suprised after he had just been yelling at me he probably expected me to agree with Klaus. As much as I wished Kol didn't act out like that I still loved and I was going to have his baby.

The next Kol and I told my brothers, the rest of my friends and their friends. Most of then seemed to be suprised that I had been seeing, there jaws seem to drop when they heard that I was pregnant with his baby.

As I expected Stefan and Damon didn't take it well they wanted to kill Kol, but I explained that yes I had choice to date Kol on my own the reason for me being pregnant was no ones fault but my own. Seemed my brothers didn't like, they just wanted to be mad at Kol.

Months later they finally seemed somewhat okay with me and Kol and the fact that I was having his baby. No one was more excited than I was, after telling everyone I was overwhelmed I was actually having Kol, Mikaelson's baby.


End file.
